Queeny's Suit
by BlazingStarWriter
Summary: Queeny does her best to be a great Rowdy Dogooder, but things don't start off so smoothly. Burns, broken bones. Humiliation. It takes time, Patience, and a whole lot of dedication to keep moving on. Can Queeny keep going or is being a hero not the Job for her?


(Queeny is working on an invention in Jomo momo's lab. She is focused with her eye to a small eyeglass and and her hands busy with the tools she is using. Little sparks come from the tools touching the part of the invention she is working on.)

 _*Flash back*_

 _(The Rowdy_ _DoGooders_ _are on patrol and are flying over the city. Queeny is on Breakers back.)_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: I still don't understand why we're taking Queeny with us._

 _ **Bummer**_ _: Because Jomo told us too._

 _(Bummer gets closer to Blisk and whispers.)_

 _ **Bummer**_ _: And today chaos has been low for some reason so this is the perfect day to let her come._

 _ **Evil Narrator**_ _: Just then after Bummer's poorly thought out remark, an explosion reveals itself not too far ahead of the young so called "Heros" thus making a fool out of Bummer._

 _(Bummer narrows his eyes in annoyance.)_

 _ **Bummer**_ _: I really dislike this narrator._

 _ **Breaker**_ _: I hear screaming._

 _ **Blisk**_ _: We all hear screaming Breaker, well except Queeny_

 _(Blisk points to his ear and smirks at Queeny.)_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: No super hearing._

 _(Queeny looks annoyed)_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: Come on let's drop her off somewhere far and safe so we can save those people._

 _ **Queeny**_ _: No way! I'm apart of this team too! If you drop me off somewhere far, i'm just going to follow you!_

 _ **Bummer**_ _: She is more likely to get herself into trouble if we leave her alone._

 _ **Blisk**_ _: Uh fine! We'll bring you closer. But you're staying put where we leave you!_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: You can't tell me what to do!_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: AHHH! Why are you so infuriating!_

 _ **Breaker**_ _: Hey guys, let just cool it._

 _(They make it the the burning building.)_

 _ **Bummer**_ _: There's people in the building._

 _ **Breaker**_ _: We have to save them!_

 _(As the boys talk Queeny starts mumbling to herself.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Now the real question is how did the building catch on fire in the first pla-_

 _(Queeny stops as she feels her feet touch the ground.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Hey, what's big the deal?_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: We're going in a burning building that the deal, so stay here._

 _ **Queeny**_ _: You can't tell me what to do!_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: Is that your favorite phrase of something? This is a burning building! WITH FIRE! Do you really want your skin to melt off your bone?_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Good point…_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: Let's go guys._

 _(Blisk flies off to save people and his brothers follow. Queeny looks at them as they fly off and sighs.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: How am I going to be a Rowdy Do gooder if I can't do anything!_

 _(She hears a rumble from behind and looks back. A woman with a flame thrower looks at Queeny.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: You must be the one who started this!_

 _ **Flame thrower woman**_ _: Yeah, good bye._

 _(The woman with the Flamer thrower shoots at Queeny and Queeny manages to dodge, but her hand gets caught in the flame. Queeny screams in pain and grabs her burnt hand with her other hand. She winces and looks at the woman. The woman with the Flamer thrower points her flamethrower at Queeny.)_

 _ **Flame thrower woman**_ _: Say good bye._

 _(The woman shoots and Queeny closes her eyes in defeat. She hears the flames around her, but doesn't feel it.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Huh?_

 _(Queeny looks to see a green force field and Breaker in front of her. The fire stops.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Breaker?_

 _ **Breaker**_ _: Hi Queeny_

 _(The force field goes down. Breaker's eyes widen in surprise.)_

 _ **Breaker**_ _: Uh oh_

 _(The Woman with the flamethrower points her flamethrower again and drops it as Blisk kicks her from the side.)_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: Breaker. You really need to get a handle on your Force field powers._

 _(Breaker rubs the back of his head and gives a shy smile)_

 _ **Breaker**_ _: Yeah…_

 _(Bummer fly in from behind.)_

 _*End of flashback*_

(Flashback ends as fire hits the fabric. Queeny stops shooting fire at it with a fire blaster . She feels the fabric. She then walks over to gloves and puts them on. She clenches her fist.)

 _*Flashback*_

 _(Blisk, Bummer, and Breaker are in the living room talking. Jomo walks up to them with PB and J's. Breaker looks around.)_

 _ **Breaker**_ _: Where's Queeny?_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Jomo! Jomo! Jomo! Jomo! Jomo! Jomo!_

 _(Queeny runs in the room, from the lab, with gloves on her hands.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Look at what I made!_

 _ **Jomo momo**_ _: Wow, Those are some very nice Gloves Queeny_

 _(Queeny jumps in excitement)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: No no you don't understand! They are made to give me a super punch! Watch this!_

 _(Queeny runs to a wall.)_

 _ **Jomo momo**_ _: No wait Queeny I don't think you should._

 _(Queeny punches a hole in the wall causing everyone's mouth to drop.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Ow, Ouch, ow! I think I just broke my hand!_

 _(Blisk starts busting out laughing)_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: Your gloves half did the job!_

 _(Bummer elbows Blisk in the gut.)_

 _ **Jomo momo**_ _: Oh Queeny…_

 _*End of Flashback*_

(Queeny is sewing something and looks at her JetPacks.)

 _*Flashback*_

 _(Queeny, Blisk, Breaker, and Bummer are outside.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Alright… Here we go._

 _ **Blisk**_ _: I still think bringing Queeny is a bad idea._

 _ **Queeny**_ _: You always think that._

 _ **Blisk**_ _: Because it's true. You always go messing yourself up on our patrols._

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Well this time I have my Jetpack and my power gloves._

 _ **Blisk**_ _: Well don't say I didn't warn ya._

 _(They fly off)_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: Hey you actually got some control this time._

 _ **Queeny**_ _: I've been practicing._

 _ **Breaker:**_ _Wow! Good for you Queeny._

 _(Queeny smiles. A scream from below catches their attention.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Uh oh. Sounds like trouble._

 _ **Bummer**_ _: Wait Queeny, we need to make a-_

 _(Queeny zooms down to the scene)_

 _ **Bummer**_ _: Plan…_

 _(Blisk shugs)_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: If you can't beat her, join her._

 _(Blisk flies down to the scene Breaker follows and Bummer looks at them for a moment and then zooms to scene. A Monster is terrorizing the town. Someone screams as the Monster is about to step on them. Breaker comes to the rescue and saves the person and brings them to safety. Blisk, Breaker and Bummer all zoom people to safety. Queeny looks up at the monster.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Ok time to see if my new shock absorbers work in these gloves. Hey Monster!_

 _(The Monster looks down at Queeny.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Get a Load of this!_

 _(Queeny starts hers Jets packs and zooms straight up fist first. She strikes the monster up the chin and the monster falls back.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: I did it!_

 _ **Blisk, Breaker, and Bummer**_ _: She did it?_

 _ **Evil narrator**_ _: Hey genius you're not done yet._

 _ **Queenie**_ _: What?_

 _ **Evil Narrator**_ _: Caught off guard from the narrator's warning and typically failing to pay attention, the young dumb so called "Hero" turns to see a giant monterious hand heading right toward her._

 _ **Queeny**_ _: Huh?_

 _(Queeny turns to see a giant monterious hand heading right toward her.)_

 _ **Queeny**_ _: I really dislike this Narrator._

 _(The Hand Strikes Queeny and she crashes into a fallen building.)_

 _ **Blisk, Breaker, and Bummer**_ _: Queeny!_

 _(They zoom to Queeny)_

 _ **Narrator**_ _: And so the young Dumb so called_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: Would you shut up already!_

 _ **Narrator**_ _: Well excuse me!_

 _(Blisk, Breaker, and Bummer make it to Queeny, who is unconscious and under fallen debris.)_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: Is she ok?_

 _ **Bummer**_ _: She's breathing._

 _ **Breaker**_ _: We need to get her to Jomo quick!_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: Yeah, Let's go._

 _*Later*_

 _(Queeny is wrapped up in bandages. Jomo momo is looking over her and the boys are floating and watching. Queeny is dazed, but can hear what going on.)_

 _ **Blisk**_ _: See. I told you guys this was a bad idea, but did you listen? Nooooooooo._

 _ **Breaker**_ _: Poor Queeny._

 _ **Bummer**_ _: Her hands up to her arms where the gloves covered seem untouched._

 _ **Jomo momo**_ _: The Shock absorbers in her gloves must of saved her arms._

 _ **Breaker**_ _: Hey! Her eyes are closing._

 _*Flashback ends*_

 **Queeny** : Finished.

(Queeny holds up a suit.)

 **Queeny** : Now to test it out.

(Jomo momo is heading into his lab. He hears a crash and runs into his lab. Jomo momo looks around.)

 **Jomo momo** : Queeny?

(The Boys zoom to Jomo momo's sides.)

 **Blisk** : What happened?

(They all stare in surprise as they see a giant metal square object rising from the ground.)

 **Breaker** : It's alive!

 **Bummer** : No Breaker. Look there's feet.

(Their mouths drop as they soons seen that the feet belong to Queeny. Queeny is wearing a silver suit with a yellow button in the middle of the chest area and yellow ovals near her shins. Her head gear is silver with yellowish, goldish shades for eye protection..)

 **Blisk** : What Just happened?

 **Jomo momo** : Care to explain what's going on Queeny?

 **Queeny** : I was testing my new suit. I put shock absorber in it so I could handle hard hits and under the armor I have fire proof fabric so i can't get toasted..

 **Breaker** : Cool!

 **Jomo momo** : My, my. Queeny, you never cease to amaze me.

 **Blisk** : So you're still going with this… You still want to be a rowdy DoGooder?

 **Queeny** : Of course!

 **Blisk** : Well guess I just have to accept you as a member to our team.

(Blisk Holds his hand out to shake Queenys hand. Queeny's mouth opens into a smile of excitement and grabs Blisks hand to shake it. Blisk tightens his grip)

 **Queeny** : Huh?

(Blisk Throws Queeny across the room and she crashes into the wall causing a big crack in the wall. Queeny, who is upside down, slides to the ground and lays there in shock. Everyone looks at Blisk who cracks a smile.)

 **Blisk** : Surprise attack!

(Everyone laughs except Queeny who's flabbergastion turns into annoyance.)

 **Evil Narrator** : And so the Rowdy Do gooder finally accept the inattentive foolish Queeny into their team even though she is-

 **Queeny** : Oh shut up!


End file.
